LWD tools, such as those used to take measurements and/or aid in geosteering while drilling for resources such as oil and gas, are exposed to very harsh environments. At the same time, many of the components within these LWD tools are inherently fragile. While LWD tools may be designed to protect fragile components as much as possible, the components may nevertheless fail or malfunction due to stresses encountered by the LWD tool during the drilling operation.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments of the invention are provided as examples in the drawings and detailed description. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description are not intended to limit the invention to the particular form disclosed. Instead, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.